Pants
by Ashxar
Summary: Light forgets something very important...


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Light Yagami was not having a good day, not at all. It had all started when he had awoke at 5 in the morning with his younger sister Sayu straddling his waist and creepily staring at him, inches away from his face. As any normal-ish human being would do he immediately shrieked like a little girl and fell face first off his bed and most likely gained a concussion in the process. Ignoring the fact that he had left his manhood card somewhere between the hardwood floor and a comforter he descended down the stairs to get a good meal in him, as there was no way he could sleep after being awoken by his backwards pedophiliac sister in what most would call a compromising position.

Instead of finding his normal eggs-pancake-bacon-toast-coffee combo waiting for him in his usual place at the table, all he found was a note from his mother telling anyone who found the note that she was off the store to buy more food. Light being the average male pre-university student had no clue how to cook anything more complicated than microwave ramen then decided to cook for his father, sister and himself some simple pancakes for breakfast.

The fire department did not find his gesture of kindness to be very good; neither did his father who was pathetically apologizing to the chief of the fire department for the interruption so early in the morning while sometimes stopping to look over his shoulder and glare towards his son who was now covered in soot and ash.

After the early morning fiasco Light decided it was best to wait up in his room and study for an upcoming test so his father's anger could diffuse a bit. After getting rather drawn in to the newest synthetic division formula he looked at the clock out of the corner of his eye, 9:20. He had a total of 40 minutes to get ready for school and be in first period.

After the initial shock of the fact that he might be late for the first time in his life, rushed into the bathroom door and proceeded to fall flat on his butt.

Opening the door with a blush, he shut it behind himself and quickly stripped off his blackened pajamas. Then light stepped into the shower unprepared for the coldest explosion of water in his life.

Somewhere in a hotel room a detective with dark circles under his eyes put down his dough-kabob and attempted to cease a river of blood that flowed from his nose before it tainted the white couch he was sitting on.

After streaking across the hallway and making Sayu laugh her face off. He quickly yanked on a shirt and brushed his hair, glancing at the clock he flinched as he saw it was 9:40.

Almost tripping down the stairs he ignored the sarcastic jests from Sayu and a stunned look from his father and grabbed his messenger bag and the keys to his father's car and ran into the laundry room that led to the garage. After diving into the driver's seat of the car he shoved the key into the ignition and turned it and revved up the engine before pealing out seconds before his screaming father ran into the carport area saying something about pants.

Light ended up weaving diligently in and out of what little traffic there was, but that was probably due to the fact that he had turned on the sirens and lights to avoid traffic. Soon enough he pulled into the schools parking lot right as the right front tire and left back tire gave out, attempting park the car proved to be a challenge so the young savior of the people parked sideways in 2 handicap spaces. Sprinting to class proved no problem due to how the sheer amount of adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. Skidding to a stop by his classroom door he opened it the second the bell rang.

"I'm …here… ma'am" Light attempted to yell but it came out wheezed between his panting as the rush of the moment wore off. Everyone was pointing at him and whispering as if he had just killed a thousand people (although the actual body count was around 900 people, his classmates did not need to know that) it couldn't be that surprising to see a student, even one as smart as himself almost late to class once. That was before one of the local gang members decided to taunt him on something that would soon become rather problematic.

"HEY, IMAGAY! YOU GOIN' NUDIST OR SOMTHIN'!" Light blinked curiously at the hoodlum before looking to where on his anatomy the soon to be dead criminal offender was pointing. Light felt his heart rate go up to what was probably not a very healthy speed at what he saw, he had no pants on. The worst part of the situation was that he was wearing pink hello kitty boxers that had little hearts and smiley faces plastered on the front.

Light chose a sensible course of action and ran to ran to the nearest restroom and attempted to lock himself into a stall, Light was then slapped by what appeared to be the world's most masculine woman and headed to the boys bathroom to pick up his shattered pride and do what he planned to do in the 'girls' bathroom. After making sure that the stall was locked tightly enough to prevent intruders he pulled out his cell phone from his breast pocket and speed dialed his Father.

"H-Hey dad c-could you please bring me some-"Light was unable to finish his sentence "The person you are trying to contact is currently unavailable, please leave a message at the beep" Kira sighed and pulled his feminine legs up against his slender chest and let out a whimpering noise before quickly covering it with the palm of his hand as someone had just walked into the bathroom.

The soft padding of feet indicated that the man (or so he hoped) was wearing socks instead of shoes for no apparent reason in Lights mind, the doors of each stall door opened one by one rather violently with a headache inducing crash. The man had made it to the last stall; the one that Light inhabited, the door encountered resistance of the lock but that did not stop the man for more than seconds.

Light assumed the man had recently escaped a mental institute due to a rather scruffy appearance, bags under his eyes, and the fact that he had blood running down from his nose onto his now filthy white shirt. The man then decided to pull out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and dangled them right out of Light's reach, he spoke now.  
"We are going to have some fun today Light-Kun, you little tease." The deep monotone voice had something hidden in it but Light could not figure out the meaning.  
"W-what do y-you mean s-sir?"


End file.
